Usuario Blog:Moonareon/Viendo pendejadas en YouTube
Muy buenas! Y estamos de vuelta a las críticas! Bueno, al igual que he hecho anteriormente, estoy de vuelta con lo que a todos les encantaba durante los principios del blog: una crítica después de tanto tiempo gloria (? Y como siempre, criticaré un video de hace casi un año :D Bien, en este caso, voy a criticar una crítica, hecha por el YouTuber "L Fucobo", y es una crítica a Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He visto la crítica y está mal hecha, dando muy mal los puntos. Les advierto que, a pesar de que ustedes no me lo crean, no me ha agradado mucho este chico desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que sacara esta crítica. Es por una estúpida (y vieja) pelea entre este YouTuber y TaitsuNyan, actual KamaDashi, aunque me agrada mucho más este último, pienso que tanto este como el otro que han comportado de una forma bastante ridícula, sin mentir, ya que Fucobo critica a Jerix para mejorar, pero este no se lo toma nada bien, pero cuando Fucobo le dice que no se queje y no critique, Fucobo le ha hecho una videorespuesta y un comentario a todos sus haters (incluso alguien además de mí le hizo una VideoRespuesta a este YouTuber y recibió otra crítica más de parte de Fucobo, c kbrió c/ el faqndo), llegando a, en mi opinión, contradecirse, y al final de todo lo que han hecho ambos me ha parecido patético. Y bueno, también porque hace demasiadas críticas a sus haters. Pero ya, me estoy saliendo del tema, vamos con el video. Informo algo primero, a diferencia de Fucobo al criticar a la crítica que le habían criticado (YA) no voy a contradecir todo lo que dice por tal de joder. Coño ya voy a comenzar. Primero comienza haciendo un resumen del juego, pero bueno, el problema no existe aquí, sino en muchos detalles faltantes. Bien, sobre el diseño dice que se ve algo aterrador, pero que los escenarios se ven muy simplones, y que te frustra el hecho de no saber si ya pasaste por un pasillo determinado. Es cierto que los escenarios se ven simples, pero este último aspecto ya demuestra de por sí que no jugó tanto tiempo como dice, ya que con más costumbre y tiempo que lleves jugando, los conocerás todos, y no te pasarás el juego a la primera, ya que no tendría gracia (eso dijo hacía unos segundos :u). Bien, no voy tan en desacuerdo. Hasta ahora... Llega el momento en el que dice que encontró un error de programación, en el que unos audios suenan mucho más fuerte que otros, y pone el ejemplo del audio del personaje "Gotta Sweep", la escoba, que hace ruidos muy fuertes y no alcanzas a escuchar otros sonidos. Fucobo, estás equivocado, ya que no es un error y probablemente está programado para ser así: 1- El hecho de no poder escuchar otros sonidos incrementa de una forma innovadora y bien balanceada la dificultad del juego. 2- El volumen del audio tan fuerte puede asustar al jugador. 3- A la vez, no saber si los personajes se encuentran cerca provoca tensión. En resumen, fue una buena idea haber implementado esta mecánica al juego. Y ahora dice que el juego apenas intenta dar miedo, y que es exagerado y poco profesional usar ruidos fuertes para asustar a los jugadores. Además, dice que el hecho de que los screamers intenten dan miedo, no tiene sentido Bien, no hace falta una explicación, eso tuvo menos sentido. Y dijo que los juegos de la actualidad siempre usan estos factores (Ben... dy and... the Ink Ma... chine, cálmate Moon). También dice que no existe ningún movimiento animado en los personajes, salvo el saludo de Baldi (y la regla y la cuerda qué?) pero bueno, en eso concuerdo algo, porque la animación es casi nula, y sí parece que los personajes flotan. También dice que no existe música luego de haber completado el segundo cuaderno, lo cual "no tiene excusa a pesar de haberlo retirado para dar más terror". En esta parte ya no concuerdo, porque tal y como lo ha dicho hace un tiempo, es necesario escuchar muchos sonidos para poder hacer el juego más jugable, pues es escencial escuchar la regla de Baldi para huir de él mientras se pueda, o el silbido del Director cuando se acerca, para tener precaución para correr. La nota es un 5/10, y estoy en desacuerdo con esta, le daría una nota como un 6,5/10 o 7/10. La crítica no da tanto asco como pensé, pero le faltó un poco más de investigación. Creo que en cuanto a críticas (o bueno, críticas como esta), este chico tiene potencial. Weno shau Categoría:Entradas